A systematic analysis of the neural connections of the female reproductive organs is proposed. The pelvic nerve (parasympathetic), the hypogastric nerve (sympathetic) and the pudendal nerve (somatic) each contain afferent and efferent pathways of potential importance to reproductive function. In the proposed experiments axonal tracing and electrophysiological techniques will be used to identify the cells of origin and the peripheral and central organization of the neural pathways to different parts of the reproductive system (clitoris, uterine cervix, uterine horns). Immunocytochemical and pharmacological techniques will be used to examine the neurotransmitters in these pathways. Specific aims are: (1) identification of ganglion cells in pre- and paravertebral sympathetic ganglia and pelvic plexus innervating various parts of the reproductive system, (2) identification of the segmental distribution and central projections of afferent pathways to the organs, (3) an analysis of putative neurotransmitters in afferent and efferent pathways, (4) study of the organization of peripheral ganglionic components of sympathetic and parasympathetic pathways to the reproductive organs and hormonal influences on these pathways. To my knowledge this would be the first systematic analysis of the peripheral neural mechanisms involved in female reproductive function. Identification of the wiring diagram and putative neurotransmitters in the neural pathways of the female would no doubt provide further insight into clinical problems such as menstrual pain and copulatory dysfunctions, such as vaginismus, as well as possible modes of pharmacological treatment. In addition, the studies will yield information about basic questions in neurobiology such as: (1) the mechanisms underlying visceral sensation, (2) the mechanisms of synaptic transmission in autonomic ganglia and (3) the functions of neuropeptides at visceral synapses.